


One On One

by imaginary_witness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/pseuds/imaginary_witness
Summary: Kagami and Aomine share an innocent hang out, which turns into something a little more than both of them expected. (Rated R for sex)





	One On One

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings: PG 18+/R  
> Warnings: Sex  
> Genre: Romance, Friendship, High School, Slice of Life, Fluff, One-hit  
> Originally Published: December 12, 2015 (Fanfiction.net)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: 30 pages! How did this become 30 pages! Ok, so this was originally spposed to be a cute one-hit that stemmed out of a bball game with my friends, but this definitely expanded waaaay past that. I hope you enjoy, esp. all the AoKaga fans. This isn't my usual pairing, but I did my best. Love these boys, and as always I had to throw in a cameo of my boy Haizaki. Reviews are always appreciated!

It was the last day of January. The skies were clear and bright, with the sun rising in the east and bathing everything in a warm, orange glow. The tree branches were being pulled in the light breeze outside and the frost that gather at the bottom of the window in the third story apartment warned citizens of Tokyo that the winter's cold still dominated the city. Aomine Daiki awoke when the rays of the sun crept through his window blinds and pierced his eyes, turning his vision from black to red. He lifted his head from his pillow, pausing to squint at the intruding sunlight drifting in his window and illuminating a large patch of his bedroom floor, before sinking back down into his pillow and groaning.

His legs and back were aching with growing pains again, and so he found himself crawling off his low bed and onto the floor. He sighed in surprise of the sun's powerful warmth as his body basked in the pool it created and lay with his pillow tucked under his head like a lizard under a heat lamp. He hadn't felt the sun's heat on his skin for some months, though to the athletic boy it had felt like an eternity.

The floor was colder than his bed, which the sun didn't quite reach so Daiki reached back and grabbed his blanket from behind him, pulling it over and tucking it around himself so he formed a cocoon resembling a baked potato on his room floor. The thought occurred to him that the sun meant he might be able to play basketball on the outside courts today. Until now he had been using the crowded school gym whenever he felt the urge, though it wasn't as free as having a court all to yourself. He groaned, in a dilemma between being massaged by the sun or playing his favorite game.

"Five more minutes!" he moaned to himself, and closed his eyes. It was too much effort to crane his head around to check the time on his alarm clock.

Not far from Aomine's residence, another boy of equal height awoke with his window facing west. The sun's rays hadn't drawn near enough to warm him, and he awoke with a start when he rolled over and his hand touched the cold wooden floor.

"Ack!" He protested, sitting upright and growling. The floor was a bitter cold and stung his fingers, the feeling racing up his arm and spreading throughout his chest.

He squinted his eyes and looked at the windows, but with the heavy navy curtain drawn it was hard to tell what time of day it was. Groaning, the tall man threw his blankets back in resign and shuffled over to the TV across the room, where he left his cell phone the night before.

"Shit."

Stretching, he walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside, squinting as the sun reflected off the surrounding buildings and assaulted the newly available space.

He turned and grabbed his sweat pants and a pair of new underwear, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water relaxed his muscles, and allowed him comfort to relieve himself of his morning fantasies. The deed awkwardly reminded him of his time in America, where he had first began to become comfortable with his sexual activities.

Kagami Taiga stepped onto the fuzzy mat outside the shower and into the cloud of steam that he had created. It was an oddly comforting feeling to have a shower to yourself and not have to share the room with fifteen or so other boys. Despite his passion being sports, basketball primarily, Kagami found he had awoken an odd thought that had released a flood of emotions about the change rooms that he had to endure as part of the team. True, you would see and be exposed to everyone, either at the lockers or at the camps, but that was team life. It never bothered him, nor did it begin to, but Kagami felt grateful in his moment of privacy to chuckle to himself in the mirror and think of his shortest teammate's unruly bed-head.

Changing quickly into his clothing to try to keep the warmth from radiating off his body, Kagami quickly cleaned himself up and began to shuffle to the kitchen. He stopped in the hall as sunlight poured through the skylight and warmed his skin at the touch; it was good to be the top-most apartment sometimes. Changing course, he ducked into the living room and threw the curtains aside, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth on his face. The sound of the wind blowing noisily outside tore him from his fantasy of hot sun, clear skies, and the feel of sleeveless shirts. He pouted.

"I can't wait for summer."

He let the curtain fall and headed to the kitchen, jerking the fridge door open. There was half a bottle of jam, two leftover boiled eggs, a glass of milk left in the carton, two apples, a block of tofu, and a half a bottle of Coca Cola.

"Well, I guess I have to go outside today anyways."

He closed the fridge door, and headed to the closet where he stored all his winter jackets. Putting on a beanie, cotton gloves, and a scarf, he began to lace up his sneakers. He double checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys before returning to the fridge to take the bottle of coke with him.

He was halfway to the store when he realized how far downtown he had come. The sun was nearly at its peak in the sky and he mentally checked to see if his day had another event for him. He had nothing better to do, so he put off shopping and took a detour to one of the smaller apartment complexes in the area.

Cutting across the park, hands shoved in his coat pockets, Kagami checked the street before rushing across and holding the entrance door open for the elderly couple that were returning home from their grocery shopping. Kagami snuck into the building after them without having to ring the buzzer and call up. He took the stairs, two at a time, and came to the third floor, where he eagerly searched for the right apartment number. The one he was looking for was located facing east, with one of the better views of the city than the ones that faced west. There was no noise coming from inside and yet Kagami's body was buzzing with excitement. He shifted his paper bag into the crook of his elbow and pounded on the door with his fist, ignoring the fact that neighbours wouldn't like the noise.

After a moment and there was no answer, he quit knocking to press his ear against the door. There was no sound inside, but the light under the door shone brightly. Kagami hit the door once more, eager to call out. It took him by surprise when a small, silver object fell, whizzing past his face. It made a small metallic tink as it hit the doorstep.

Kagami bent down and smirked.

"He keeps the spare key on top of the doorframe? That bastard."

He stuck the key in the lock and let himself in as if he owed the place. Stepping out of his shoes, he looked around in amusement. The black sneakers were kicked off and lay haphazardly near the door, the soles well-worn. His eyebrows knit together as he counted how many he could sight, well over four pairs were scattered around. He closed the door softly behind him and chuckled quietly to himself. The rest of the house, which he could see from his vantage at the door, was clean and orderly. He stepped further into the apartment and glanced into the living room, which seemed unoccupied. He turned his attention to the hallway, where one door still remained closed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? It's almost noon."

Kagami tiptoed to the door and pressed his ear against it. All he heard was light breathing, followed by a groan which he interpreted to be a snore. He grinned wickedly before throwing the door open with a bang and proceeding to enter the room, heading straight through the door to where he knew the bed was.

"Wake up, wake up, you great lazy ass!"

Unexpectedly, the blanket in the middle of the room jumped up and did an odd wiggle before falling over backwards.

"Whoa – fuck!"

"Holy shit!"

Both boys leapt back from the other before bursting out into laughter. They contained themselves in time to both question the other.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, you idiot?!"

"Why the fuck are you sleeping on the floor, you bastard?!"

They both chuckled at the other. Daiki looked down at himself still cocooned in his blanket and then at the boy before him that was standing in what appeared to be a snowboarding outfit.

"Well," he protested, "because it's warm on the floor!"

"You look like the fucking hungry caterpillar!" Kagami laughed.

"Yeah! Well! What the hell are you doing here?" The bluenette did his best to conceal his blush.

Kagami chuckled. "I thought I'd wake your ass up."

"Great. Now bugger off!"

Kagami smirked, waving the paper bag. "Thought you'd want breakfast."

Daiki made a face, sticking his lips out slightly and raising his eyebrows. He pretended to think about it. "Sure." he slurred.

Kagami took a seat on the end of his bed and reached into the paper bag, retrieving one of the many cheeseburgers he had brought. "You really are the fuckin' hungry caterpillar." he muttered, handing it over to Daiki.

"Shut the hell up!"

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked, before taking a bite of his own burger.

"I don't know." Daiki replied, taking a bite of his own. "The sun's out. I was going to take a ball out and toss it around."

"You're not fucking serious?"

Daiki nodded towards his elder's winter gear. "Too cold for you?"

Kagami shook his head in mock disbelief. "Are you challenging me?"

"What does it sound like?" Daiki clarified.

"You're on!"

"First to three baskets!"

After completing their meal, Daiki slithered out of his cocoon and ducked into the bathroom to change into his work out clothing. Glaring at Kagami, he zipped up his black winter jacket and tugged on a pair of gloves, which he pulled the top back to keep them from being mittens.

"It's cause of the wind!" He defended himself, searching for his shoes under the measuring eyes of his most recent friend.

"Wind my ass." Kagami muttered. His eyes grew wide and he jumped back when Daiki opened the front hall closet and a torrent of basketballs came cascading down.

"Daiki!" they both heard from the apartment below.

"Sorry!" Aomine called back down. He looked sheepishly at his friend and then began feeling each ball between his fingertips as he lifted them up and began to place them back in the closet. Some of them were limp, others were covered in large warts that had arisen from damage or overuse, but plenty were rather well kept.

"Why do you keep so many of these?" Kagami asked, laughing. "Some of these clearly have seen better days!" he commented, picking up one with barely any traction left.

"Shut up!" he blushed, taking more black shoes and creating a barrier that the balls couldn't roll past.

"Is it really safe to be putting them at the top shelf?"

"Oh yeah! I do it all the time!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"My mom wants the floor for her shoes." Aomine glared.

"Ah." Kagami voiced.

Aomine felt one ball and placed it at his feet where another was.

"Why not just use the ball you first picked out?" Kagami pouted. It was seeming to take Daiki forever to get ready for their one-on-one.

"Because it was for summer." he threw it back atop the shelf as he answered. He bent down up tossed up a ball that was simply a flat disk of rubber.

"So it was the best of your balls?"

Daiki ignored the tease. "Basketballs lose air when they're cold!"

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Like your balls."

"Screw you."

Daiki pulled the door open and stepped out, taking the ball with him. He stood watching Kagami closely. "You'd better put my key back." he glowered.

Kagami locked the door and stretched up to placed the key back where it had been hidden. "Happy?"

Daiki pointed towards the stairway. "Go."

Kagami obeyed sheepishly, aware that Daiki was watching him the entire way.

The crossed the street the way Kagami had come and walked through the park to the basketball court on the north side. Kagami vaguely noticed that the court was just visible from the corner of Daiki's bedroom window.

Daiki bounced the ball twice, listening as it hit the ground. To their surprise the icy ground absorbed most of the impact of the rather flat ball, and after it hit the ground, it didn't return back to a height large enough for either of the men to retrieve it from.

"I don't want to sweat much, yo. So nothing all out."

"What?" Kagami choked on his soda, watching the lame ball.

"It's too cold to sweat here. We'd have to shower after, or else the cold and sweat would make us sick. Sheesh, don't you know anything?"

Kagami snorted. "Fine. Then we'll just have to play by shots and defense."

"Sure. You first."

Kagami stepped into the key and turned to face Daiki. "Alright."

Daiki jumped from where he stood, leaning back and throwing the ball precisely at the faded square just above the rim of hoop painted on the backboard.

Kagami jumped at the same time and threw up his hand, easily catching the shot.

"This is too easy." he sighed.

"I'm just warming up."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And watch the puddles!"

The slap hands together as they traded places.

"I won't go as easy on you."

"I'm not sweating." Daiki reminded him.

"It's not like you go to practice anyways."

"That's not the point."

Both shuddered at the thought behind Daiki's words, the little red-haired Captain that would be furious if he heard that they had gotten sick from playing on a public court after he had gone through all the trouble of securing them indoor gyms, especially since he was not the captain of either of their teams currently.

Kagami shuddered and felt his cheek redden where a pair of scissors had once been brought too close for his comfort. He shook off the memory and bunched up his muscles, he planned to fake left, enter right and jam in an easy dunk.

He smirked at he got by the guard and reached upwards, ascending towards the hoop. With a yawn, Daiki reached up from the other side and tipped the ball away from the hoop with a lazy swipe.

"And you said I was playing easy." He rolled his eyes.

Kagami glared.

They slapped hands and the first scene repeated itself. Daiki faked right, faked left, did a wraparound and tried a fadeaway shot, which was blocked by Kagami once more. Another trade off, Kagami entering and trying to get a clear shot from the free throw line. Again, blocked by Aomine. They slapped palms against each other, Aomine failing to remember the ball had no bounce, and sent it rolling into a deep puddle.

"Aw, fuck." Kagami moaned, chasing after it and pushing it across the ground with his foot.

"Yeah, just walk off the water." Aomine chuckled.

Kagami picked the ball up and bounced it once, having it spray water droplets towards the ground. It fell limply. He picked it up and judged the distance to the hoop, before jumping and sending a shot from the side.

The ball soared across the sky, water drops flying off it as it glided on the air, heading towards the hoop. As it neared, both boys watched it with admiration on their faces, only to see that the shot was short and the ball was descending too fast to make the basket.

"It's a rebound!" Aomine called, as he turned to jump and swipe it after it hit off the hoop.

"It's mine!" Kagami called, hurrying from across the key to beat him.

Both boys jumped with their arms raised only to land empty-handed.

"Huh?"

"Where is it?"

They looked around, listening intently for the sound of the ball to join them on the ground. Baffled by the following silence, both boys looked up at the hoop, only to be greeted by the sight of the ball wedged between the backboard and the hoop.

Aomine's eyes went wide. "You stupid idiot! You got my ball stuck in the hoop!"

Kagami stared blankly at the ball stuck in place for a moment before wiping his eyes and bursting out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Aomine cried out.

"Just leave it there, Aomine. I'm sure we can come back and get it on a better day."

"What makes you think it'll still be here?"

"Aw, fuck. Who's going to be playing basketball now?"

"And so we just leave the evidence here for-"

Daiki never finished his sentence. He didn't have to. Kagami's eyes went wide and he rushed to Daiki's side.

"Here!" He wrapped his arms around the boy's knees, lifting him up to reach the ball. Daiki struggle to regain his balance, surprised by the older boy's boldness, and he reached upwards towards the ball. His fingertips just managed to graze the bottom of the ball, but it was wedged tightly behind the rim of the hoop and wouldn't budge.

"Where's Murasakibara when you need him?" Aomine complained.

"We could find a really big stick." Kagami suggested.

Daiki pushed his palms against Kagami's shoulders lightly, just enough so that the boy would let him down on his feet again.

"And where would we find that?" Aomine argued. "You could try to lift me a little higher!"

"You could try to lose a few pounds first."

"Ahh, shut up!" The blue haired boy looked around until his eyes set on Kagami's soda bottle.

Kagami studied the ball, placing his fingers at his chin. "Well, it would be helpful if-"

A blur of silver flew past his head, a hollow thunk and then a plastic crackling pop!

Kagami turned to face Daiki, the last of his soda pouring from the bottle out of the broken plastic lid and onto the court.

"You threw my soda?!" he cried out.

"I'm getting my ball back, Taiga, and it's only fitting since you got it stuck there in the first place!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't bring a flat ball!"

"Shut up and help me fix it!"

"I lost my soda now anyhow." Kagami pouted.

"I don't see how you can drink that stuff this early anyways! It's like crappy motor oil."

Daiki picked up the bottle and threw it at the ball once more. It hit the hoop and bounced off.

"Fuck!" Kagami cried out.

"What's with you and the word 'fuck'?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"It's an American thing I guess."

"I figured."

Daiki retrieved the bottle and sent it soaring again. This time it hit the ball with enough force to move it slightly upwards.

"It's working!"

Kagami grabbed the bottle and ran at the hoop, before jumping and hitting the bottle against the base of the ball. It lifted slightly, but didn't free it.

Aomine grabbed the bottle once more, wrestling it from Kagami's grasp, and threw it hard at the ball. It hit the ball and with a pop, the basketball fell like a blob of pudding to the ground.

"Ah! It's free!" Aomine raced forwards and grabbed the ball.

"How about we just shoot hoops? No game?" Kagami suggested, staring at what was left of his drink.

"Sure. You stay under the hoop."

They threw from the center line, oblivious to having the entire court to themselves. It wasn't until their fingers grew numb from the cold and the water that the ball continued picking up from the puddles on the court, that the boys decided to call it a day.

"It's getting cold."

"It's getting late. I still need to do my grocery shopping."

"Speaking of groceries," Aomine came over to walk beside Kagami. "I'm getting hungry too."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Same."

The pair headed south across the park to where Aomine's apartment was. Kagami shuffled at the end of the street.

"Well, I'll see you later then?"

"You're not going to come in? I can help you shopping if you want? I want to get some food."

Kagami looked up and smiled. He could almost hear the heart-attack Kuroko would have if he knew that he was going grocery shopping with Aomine – mostly from the thought of what the idiot pair would do in the store. The idea of a cart filled with groceries and a blue-haired boy being raced around the shop seemed suddenly tempting.

"I'd like that." he grinned. "Maybe you could come by my place and we can see a movie or something?"

The crossed the street together, and swung into Aomine's apartment just long enough for them to ditch the flat ball and grab a quick snack of Pop Tarts before continuing on their way. Kagami brought the key down from the door eve again as he watched Daiki scribble something on the whiteboard on his fridge. He was surprised to see the blue-haired boy blushing when he hastily retreated out the door.

"Just had to let my mom know where I was going." he clarified. "Hurry up, will ya?"

Kagami shook his head and chuckled. "You still need a babysitter, Ace of the Generation of Miracles?" He placed the key back where it was stored and placed his hands behind his head, walking casually with his back fully stretched. It felt good to be elongated after having to crouch so much to keep up Aomine all afternoon.

"I don't do it for that." Aomine muttered, his blush becoming visible on his tanned skin. "I do it to keep her from worrying when it gets dark."

Kagami looked at the boy beside him with a new respect. "That's very thoughtful of you." he found himself saying.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know, you don't give yourself enough credit."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Where's this coming from?"

"I dunno. I'm just sayin', you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a good person, Aomine."

"Hallelujah! We've found out I'm not a bad guy!" Aomine mocked him. He cracked a smile when he saw Kagami's bewildered expression. "Ah, I'm only joking buddy. Honestly though, well, thank you for that." he looked away from Kagami's face as he spoke. "You're not so bad yourself, Taiga."

The pair walked in silence for a moment, though neither was comfortable in it. Finally Aomine broached a difficult subject for the both of them.

"What do you plan on doing when basketball is over?"

Kagami made a choking noise, a slight gurgle deep in his throat to buy himself time from Aomine's question. "What do you mean 'when basketball is over'?"

"Like, when we grow up and need to get jobs and stuff. Unless you're one of the guys thinking of going pro."

"I've thought about it." Kagami responded, but his face held little emotion. "I'm not sure if that's what I want though, to make it more than a game. To make it a job. I don't think I'll enjoy it when the pressure of winning isn't because I want to but because I have to."

Aomine nodded. "Or because you're paid to." He nodded, eyeing Kagami's rather amused expression. "I thought the same thing."

The unnerving silence began to creep back in, so Aomine continued. "You know I played guitar once."

"Once?" Kagami snorted. "What happened?"

"I got a bit obsessed. I used to play guitar a lot at night, because it was the time of day that I couldn't play ball. And I thought if I got real good at it, I could be famous for it and I wouldn't have to work a day in my life anymore. I could just sit back, play some tunes, and the money would just come pouring in." He waved his hand for emphasis.

Kagami waited for him to continue. "Well, then what happened?"

Aomine shrugged. "I found out that was just wistful thinking. You don't get paid to do what you love in this world. And if you do, then you're either one lucky motherfucker, or what you stop loving what you do. Besides, it doesn't appeal to me...just the thought of having your face mass printed and stuck on bedroom walls everywhere. Being looked up to and having school children write their essays on me. It was all glitter and glam when you first look into it, but I don't really want that sort of admiration, ya know? I don't want to have to face the crowd if I lose the game and let them down."

Kagami scowled. He didn't like how Aomine was talking and yet he was fascinated by the sudden maturity of his friend. The keyword was 'if' and it made him want to ask Aomine if he considered losing to all of his opponents? It confused him that Aomine would say such a thing when he normally believed in himself and only himself. Instead, Kagami thought of a question he could ask that would push the morbid future subject further but lift it to a more inspiring tone. "So what do you plan on doing...for job...in the future?"

Aomine laughed. "If I told you, you'd make fun of me."

"Try me."

Aomine wasn't going to blush or beat around the question and have Kagami chased him for an answer. It was never his style to be indirect. "I was thinking of joining the police force." His bright eyes looked to Kagami to judge his reaction, but the red-head was being hard to read. "What is it?" He eventually asked.

Kagami smirked. He was glad that he held back his emotion from the forward. "That would... suit you well."

Aomine grinned. "I already researched their intake. And I spoke to our school constable, he said it would be a good thing to pursue."

Kagami chuckled. "You already researched this shit?"

Aomine mock-punched Kagami. "I told you you'd laugh."

With the pressure of not laughing taken away, Kagami let out a full tumble of happiness. It was one of his laughs from deep within his gut, and he had to stop walking a moment to regain his breath. "Well, it's a little early, don't you think?"

"I only got two more years of schooling. If I go to college it would be a little more. But I wanna know, you know?"

"And a record of skipping practice helps you how?"

"That's different."

"How is that any different?"

The boys stopped in front of the grocery carts just inside the entrance of the grocery store.

"Well, what about you? Have you given any thought to your career?"

Kagami scowled. He didn't want to answer but Aomine had been upfront with him. Not wanting to come across as the lesser man, he rolled his eyes. "I was thinking of something...similar. Just emergency services or the like; I'm big enough for rescues and the like."

Aomine's eyes lit up. "Baka! What if we ended up as partners or something?! That would be so cool!"

"We'd be picking up some pyromaniac then." Kagami chuckled nervously.

The serious tone came back into Aomine's voice. "So you're really thinking about the fire department, eh?"

Kagami nodded. Determined to bring some humour into their conversation, he picked up the darker-boy and placed him inside the car, his legs awkwardly bent over the edges.

"What the- Hey! What are you- Baka!"

Kagami laughed and grasped the cart handles, pulling it out of the line with the others. The shop didn't look too busy inside, probably because many people were avoiding the stores due to the cold weather, but he still didn't want to make a commotion. Pushing the cart forwards, he was determined to keep Daiki from having much hope of escaping.

The blue haired boy used the handle of the cart to find his way upright in the large basket of the cart. He looked slightly stunned and for a moment stared at the bottom of the cart in hopes that he wouldn't break through it. Kagami couldn't contain his laughter. He pushed the cart beside the fruit stands and began to bag enough food for the week.

"Baka – you let me out of here. I told you I'd help you."

"Yeah, you'll help me," Kagami grinned, pausing for a dramatic punchline. "Carrying it all home, that is."

Aomine glowered at him from inside the cart. "I'm six feet you big ape! You can't keep me in here!"

"You don't look like Murasakibara to me."

"Of course not! He's purple and in Akita!"

Kagami petted Aomine's head before dropping his bag of apples between his legs. "Just stay there, you'll tip the whole cart if you try to get out."

"Just hold it."

"Hmm...no."

Aomine pulled a face. "I'm getting funny looks."

"Because you look funny." Kagami laughed. "Here, let's take the focus off you."

Kagami pushed the cart forwards and stepped both his feet onto the small rail at the bottom of the cart. Because of Daiki's weight in the front, the cart stayed balanced and the pair were skated past the fruit towards the vegetables.

Daiki laughed. "You're a friggin' idiot, Kagami. Is this how you shopped in America?"

"No, it's too busy to shop like this in America."

"You still didn't answer me."

"Yeah I did."

"No, you didn't. I asked you if you were seriously considering the fire department."

Kagami scowled. "You know we haven't even graduated yet."

"Yeah, but...what are you going to do if you graduate and find out that it isn't right for you?"

"Kuroko never told me that you're such a pessimist, Aomine."

"Yeah, well, he told me that you're an idiot, so fair."

"Are you saying I'm not an idiot?"

"What?! No! I'm saying –"

Kagami held out a bag of carrots. Aomine grabbed it from his hand and placed it in the cart beside himself while Kagami skated them forwards.

"I'm saying that he told me the truth and not you."

"Regardless, I don't want to think that far into the future. I want to focus on my opponents and games and stuff."

"Then maybe you should go pro?"

"And then what?" Kagami didn't like being the focus of this conversation. "Have you talked to the other guys about this? What did they have to say?"

"Shintarou is going on to med school to become a doctor like his father and grandfather. Atsushi is opening his own bakery and he plans to join a recreational team because he doesn't want to give up basketball. Ryota is becoming a pilot and he plans to travel the world, so he said that he probably won't have time for basketball anymore, at least not in any structured sense. Akashi is passionate about becoming a professional shogi player, but he admitted to me that he would like to get into a coaching position in the pro leagues if he can. Tetsuya wants to become a teacher and inspire children to play sports so it's obviously going to be a part of his life. Tatsuya told Murasakibara who told me that he-"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked."

"So what about you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty serious about becoming a fireman."

Aomine was silent for a moment. Kagami had just enough time to toss a box of cookies into the cart before the next question assaulted him.

"Why?"

"Oh for fuck's sake? I don't know. I like the sirens and the fast situations and saving people and the heat and the truck and all. I saw a few fires in America and I thought it would be the coolest thing to just walk out of a burning building with a thankful stranger in my arms and go to bed that night with the thought that I did some good in the world, you know? That I made a difference."

Aomine's face crumpled up as he chuckled and then lost all sense of dignity and laughed hysterically in the shopping cart.

"What?" Kagami stared at him for a moment in shock. He threw a box of macaroni and cheese into the cart and then another at Aomine when he didn't stop laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

The mood swing from such a serious discussion to one of total and absolute humour was beginning to give Kagami whiplash.

"What?" He found himself laughing.

"It's just...the way you said...you like the truck." Aomine dissolved into a heap of giggles once more.

"I'm just gonna leave you to yourself for a moment." Kagami muttered, putting some eggs and meat into the cart. "Better not crush those..."

Aomine glared at him but his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. "Shut up, you moron."

The pair was in their own silent thoughts when they arrived at the cashier. Kagami unloaded the groceries silently, barely acknowledging Aomine for passing the ones at the bottom of the cart to him. Sensing some mild brotherly argument, the older lady placed an barcode sticker on Aomine's shoe and scanned him to Kagami's list as well. Aomine stared at the sticker in sudden surprise and Kagami burst into more fits of laughter. It wasn't until Aomine had hopped out of the cart that they had stopped laughing.

"Now you have to carry all of this to my house." Kagami grinned.

"Then you have to feed me first." Aomine stuck his tongue out.

It had started raining again by the time they had finished shopping, so the two boys had no other choice but to run through the downpour towards the bus stop.

"Call a taxi!" Aomine yelled.

"I don't have enough for fare!" Kagami shouted back.

"I didn't bring my wallet!"

"There's nothing in it anyways!"

"Shut up!"

Aomine fished around in his pocket, the many handles of the bags cutting into his wrist. He retrieved a small handful of change, just enough to make the bus fair.

"Hey, how much is it to your place from here by taxi."

"More than the bus ticket for the two of us."

"There's no one at this stop though." Aomine sat on the bench, his feet easily reaching the pavement, making dangling his legs just for something to do impossible.

"Why's that a problem?"

"Because that might mean that the bus might not stop here."

"Oh, shut up. It might mean that we missed it."

"Seriously, why'd you walk this far downtown for food anyways?"

"Because I always do. It's cheaper."

"Yeah, fine, sure."

Kagami sat beside Aomine on the bench, the pair sharing a miniscule piece of shelter from the rain.

"What do you want to watch when we get home?"

"I don't really care. I'm thinking about what I want to eat."

"What do you want to eat then?"

"That box of cheese noodles looked pretty good." Aomine grinned.

Kagami nodded, deciding to use the English name for the food. "Deal. We have the macaroni."

"Say that again!"

"Macaroni?"

"Mah-cah-row-nee?" Aomine sounded out. He laughed. "That's such a stupid name!"

Kagami laughed. "Well, what did you call it?"

"Cheesy noodles."

Kagami laughed. "That's even worse!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up! Mine at least makes sense! Macaroni...what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not as bad as other ones."

"Like what? Say another."

"Poutine."

"Poutine?"

"Yeah. That's Canadian though."

"Canadians have their own language?"

"No! But it's from them."

"So what language is that?"

"Probably French." Kagami muttered.

The bright yellow headlights of the bus pulling into the bus station illuminated the falling raindrops in a distorted halo. The boys stood and gathered their bags, trying their best to carry all their possessions while dispensing their change to pay their fare.

The bus was fairly empty. There were several collage students that took several of the seats at the back, all trading textbooks and quizzing each other. Several senior citizens watched them with curiosity, but asides from the two distinct age groups, Aomine and Kagami were alone. They found a small group of seats that they placed their bags down on and sat down facing each other, waiting for the city to fly by.

"So, when's your next game?" the the younger boy asked.

"It's, um, in two weeks." Kagami frowned.

"Yeah, me too."

"Who are you playing?"

"I think we're against one of those shitty schools that didn't even make it to quarter-finals last Winter."

"Yeah? Are you even gonna show up?"

"I wasn't planning on it, no."

"You're really hurting your own record there."

"The record doesn't matter. It's just a sport. An extra. If anyone asks, I'm sure they'll understand when I tell them that I just got bored and depressed."

"What would the police say to a record like that?"

"Well, fuck, Taiga, they wouldn't be thrilled about it."

An elderly lady turned to stare at Aomine with wide eyes.

"God, now you got me saying that word!"

Kagami grinned.

The bus pulled into another stop and they heard change being dispensed. Aomine's face fell, causing Kagami to turn around in his seat to see who had just boarded.

"Oh, hell no."

Haizaki hadn't taken two steps past the driver when he sighted the familiar head of blue hair. He sauntered forwards, keeping his eyes locked on Daiki. Haizaki was alone, which Daiki was used to seeing his as. The larger boy took a seat beside Daiki, brushing him over slightly so he could share the seat with him.

"Yo."

"Long time, no see." Daiki coldly muttered.

"No hard feels, bro." Haizaki rubbed his jaw, cracking a grin. "Though I must admit, we gotta spar more often."

"Sure, sure. When I get my badge, and you get your striped shirt."

"Ow, yo. Don't be so cold."

Kagami watched the exchange with mixed feelings. Sure, the two boys before him probably never got along, but did Haizaki just say that Daiki hit him before? The last time he had seen Haizaki was after Ryota had versed him in the Winter Cup. Was that the last time Daiki had seen him too?

It shocked Kagami when the two boys just wrapped an arm around each other and half hugged. Aomine seemed to hate Haizaki with the fires of Hell the last time he had seen them together. When had this change happened?

"What are you doing in this side of town anyways, 'Zaki?" Daiki pried.

The more that Kagami paid attention, Aomine's innocent air of interest began to reveal itself as potential police interrogation.

"Oh, you know, I had to pick up some stuff."

Haizaki retrieved his hand from inside his pocket and licked his thumb.

"You seriously still doing that stuff? How do they never catch you on your team?"

"Fuck man. I play my game, they play theirs. Nobody's trippin' then, see?"

"You better watch yourself."

"I'm watching you – copper."

"Yeah, yeah. So you still with Fukuda then?"

"Damn right. We'll make it to the Cup this season too, so you better be ready."

Kagami leaned forwards, a curiosity sparked in him from Aomine's earlier questions. "Hey, Haizaki. What are you going to do when you're finished high school?"

The younger boy looked at Kagami with the likeness of a shark, his mouth dragged down in the corners due to his bewildered expression. He shook his head, causing the free ends of his braids to wiggle against his neck.

"Come again?"

"What are your plans after graduation?"

"Oh, fuck man. This one got you askin' questions too, eh?" Haizaki shook Daiki by the arm he had around his shoulders.

Kagami couldn't help but grin.

Haizaki removed his arm from around Daiki and licked his thumb before leaning towards Kagami, making sure to be close enough to make the red-head feel uncomfortable.

"You know what I wanna do when I graduate?"

Kagami waited, unsure of whether to prompt Haizaki for an answer or not. When he received no response, he nodded.

"I'ma go to L.A." he whispered dramatically, his eyes growing wide.

"Not this again." Aomine rolled his eyes.

Haizaki sat up straight to be able to look Aomine in the eyes. "No, I'm for real. I wanna go to L.A."

"You gonna live there or what?" Kagami chuckled.

"I wanna see the sights and live it up."

"He's just being modest." Aomine teased.

"No, for real, for real. I'm going to L.A."

"But it's not because of all the music videos and the games and all...'Zaki is-"

"It's kinda for that! I'm not going in there for some crazy shit, but it's a big thing for me."

"Oh, come off it. Everyone from Teiko knows that you're still not over the Captain leaving."

"Akashi?" Kagami raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard any word of the scissor psycho leaving town anytime soon.

"No, not Akashi." Daiki began.

"I'm looking for Nijimura." Haizaki glared at Daiki before turning his diluted gaze back to Kagami. "And I know he went to L.A."

"Nijimura? Who's he? Your old Captain?"

"The very same."

"Tetsuya barely mentions him. Why are you looking for him?"

"Several reasons. I want the beat the crap out of him for all the times he beat me in middle school. I have to brag and tell him that I finally got past that one boss with the hot tits in Dark Souls. And, he might be able to help me get into the major league."

"So you're planning to go pro?"

"Hell yeah! Why stop here? I can make a lot of money just doing what I'm already doing."

"I thought that you didn't like basketball?"

"Yeah, well, it's on which train takes you furthest, ya know?"

Kagami nodded. Haizaki was oddly calm right now, but then again, he always seemed to be when he was...spaced out. He had noticed that seemed to be the times Kuroko preferred to speak with the thug-boy. He changed tacks, watching Haizaki lick his thumb again. The ash-haired boy chewed on the inside of his cheeks, which were slightly coloured since the mention of this Nijimura. It made Kagami curious.

"Why else are you looking for Shuzo?"

Daiki turned away and snorted; clearly he knew something Taiga didn't. Haizaki's face darkened. Cearly there was something about this Nijimura that Haizaki hadn't wanted mentioned.

The indicator for the next stop lit up and Haizaki pulled the cord, signaling the driver that he wanted off. He turned to Daiki, knowing full well that he would tell Kagami once he was gone. He turned his attention back to Kagami and pointed a finger at him.

"You tell anyone and I swear to God you're as good as dead the next time I see you." Haizaki stood, pulling his track pants up from where they were sagging. "He's my-"

The bus pulled into the small indent in the sidewalk made for it and the rear doors they were seated near opened.

"He's my boyfriend." Haizaki couldn't hide his blush as he darted out the door. "Catch ya fools later!" he called in a voice with more confidence than seconds before.

The two boys sat in mutual silence once more as the bus doors closed. Once they were a safe distance from the thug, the boys fell into fits of laughter.

The bus ride from where the boys had left Haizaki was short. Kagami, in tears from laughing, managed to pull the cord and the pair fell upon each other as they carried their groceries to Kagami's house.

They were in the hallway to Kagami's apartment when they were able to speak again.

"He's my, he's my, he's my boyfriend." Kagami mocked Haizaki, causing Aomine to lose his composure again.

"Don't make me break the fuckin' eggs, you moron!" he laughed.

Kagami managed to unlock the door and the boys entered the quiet apartment. Drenched from the rain, both kicked off their shoes and hurried to close the door. Their mutual goal was to get to the kitchen and unburden themselves so they may rid their cold and sore bodies of their wet clothing.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." Kagami muttered and fled to the bathroom.

Aomine watched him open-mouthed. He shrugged as several small chuckles tumbled from his lips over the image of Haizaki's face in his mind. It had been a long time since he had seen Haizaki stutter and stammer, and the image made him calm. Everyone in this world has secrets.

He pulled a cup from the shelf and took a long drink of water from the fridge. Kagami, he figured, was just cold and probably was used to returning home and having the privilege of free access to warm water whenever he desired it. It must've been a real perk of living alone.

Aomine began to unpack all the food, feeling rather awkward to just be left in someone else's kitchen. Unsure of how Kagami organized his house, he stuffed everything in a space he could find for them and left the box of macaroni on the counter, just as he heard the water in the bathroom turn off.

He waited, pausing to look around the room a few times, before he turned his attention to the abundance of papers held to the fridge by American magnets. He had been to Kagami's place once or twice before, but they were always in groups with Tetsuya and Kise. Looking around, he noted the place was fairly clean and consisted mainly of wide open space – much like his own bedroom. There was little to criticize or take note of, except the international brands of clothing, accessories, items, and other small house-hold items. He was picking apart an English essay due for the next week that was stuck to the fridge with a San Fransico magnet when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Sorry, sorry." Kagami spoke in English. He was wearing dark grey sweatpants with no shirt and yellow slip on house shoes. Rubbing a towel against his hair, he motioned back to the bathroom over his shoulder. "Would you like to clean up?" he offered.

Aomine forced his muscles to keep a straight face when all he wanted to do was raise an eyebrow. He had showered at friend's houses before, namely Satsuki's, but it was not like a shower was really necessary right now. To avoid the awkward exchange he simply pointed up a sentence on the essay.

"You know your grammar here is wrong, right?"

Kagami waved his hand and began to rub his head at the back. "You want a shower or no? I can let you borrow some dry cloths if you want?"

Aomine looked down and realized his own sweats were still damp. He frowned, perhaps a shower was necessary.

"Sure, that would be nice. Thanks."

He wondered down to the bathroom, attempting to keep his gaze off of the red-head. Water ran down the man's sculpted chest from his solid collarbone and down his pectoral muscle. Aomine felt his cheeks warm up just at the sight of his bare tanned nipples. He brushed by him and Kagami turned to follow, only to head to his room at the end of the hallway and bang around in his closet for some clothes. He tossed a pair of sweatpants – how many did this guy own? – and a pale blue shirt towards the bathroom counter as he passed by on his way back to the kitchen.

Aomine firmly closed the door on Kagami's retreating figure, glad to put a physical barrier between them. He sighed heavily and patted the door, leaning his head against it for a second. What was wrong with him? This idiot takes off his shirt and he gets all light-headed like Satsuki over Tetsuya? Besides, he was sure Kagami was gay, he must have dated that Himuro guy in the past, but he was sure he had the hots for Tetsuya. Sure, he had nice cleavage for a male, which Aomine was fond of appreciating for either gender, but he wasn't sure if he was idealizing Kagami more than he would admit.

He shook his head to rid himself of the direction his thoughts were headed. They were just two high school boys that were going to enjoy a movie and some food together – just as any other high school boys do. Perhaps play a little video games, maybe kiss? Okay, so his thoughts were getting far out of line. Aomine growled at himself and pulled at his waistband, taking down his boxers and his pants in one firm tug.

Unsure of where to put his own soggy clothing, he tossed all of it in the sink for the time being and hastened to jump into the shower. The warm water was refreshing and he stole a peek at the products that made his friend smell like icy rainwater whenever he sweated too much. It felt so invasive to be in his friend's shower...too intimate. Butterflies began to pull at his insides and he began to wonder how long would be too long to be in the shower but how long would be too short to accurately clean oneself.

"You're overthinking this." he muttered to himself and ran his hands through his hair. "He's not going to watch the clock and time how long you are in the shower."

Running his hands over his own tanned body Aomine rubbed the warmth into his sore muscles. He sighed in relief as the water burned past his skin. It was refreshing and he found himself thankful for the shower.

Stepping out, he pull a towel from the shelf and patted himself dry. When he was finished, he hung his wet clothing in the shower off of any makeshift hook he could find, and then got into the new clothing. It was slightly baggy, because that was Kagami's style, but Aomine wasn't complaining. Pulling the shirt over his head, he paused to inhale the scent – it reeked of cool mountain body spray.

Daiki pulled the door open with some nervous thoughts still flitting through his mind and headed back to the kitchen. Kagami had his back to the hallway, apron straps crossing his bare back. Aomine suddenly found it hard to swallow his spit.

"Uh, thanks for letting me borrow your stuff, bro."

His voice didn't sound relaxed, even to him.

Kagami turned around and smirked. "Oh, no problem. Anytime."

It was weird to see Kagami so homely. Used to aggravating him for a good game, it was hard to imagine him as anything but cold, determined, and angry.

Kagami seemed to barely notice the bluenette's suddenly quiet demeanor, but he had butterflies of his own. Why was Aomine being so quiet? Was he upset? Did he regret coming?

"So, uh, can I help out?"

"Uh," Kagami focused on the pot of macaroni he was stirring. "It's nearly done."

The response was not at all eager. Aomine sounded rather unsure. "I'll get the plates then."

Kagami just smiled, not knowing if Aomine would notice. He turned off the stove and took the pot to the small table in the living space. Aomine followed behind with plates and forks. The entire apartment smelled of cheesy heaven.

"So, uh, what would you like to watch?"

"What do you normally watch?"

"Basketball."

Aomine grinned, filling their plates. "You're obsessed."

"A bit. You seem to be one of those guys that just play."

"I am one of those guys that just play."

"So how about a movie or something?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Uh, how about Insidious?"

"No way man!"

"Silent hill?"

"Dude!"

"The Amityville Horror?"

"Nothing scary man! Okay?"

"Okay, okay."

Kagami pressed a button on the remote and picked up his bowl. Both boys sat back and began eating their cheese-explosion creation as the title screen began to flicker by.

"Devil? Are you trying to scare the shit outta me?"

"Scary is all I watch really." Kagami blushed.

"There's no ghosts in this, right?"

"So what do you watch then? Comedy? Romance?"

"Action."

"Of course."

"Oh c'mon. You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I'm just saying that you are pretty flat."

"I'm not complaining."

"I'll hold your hand." Kagami mocked him.

Aomine's cheeks turned pink at his comment.

"I don't need you to!"

The first dialogue was missed during their exchange but a sudden jerky movement on the screen caught their attention.

"Whoa – dude! That guy just jumped out that window!"

"Sick, isn't it?!" Kagami grinned.

"You're so fucking weird Taiga!"

"Yeah? So?"

Daiki tore his eyes away from the screen to find Kagami watching him. He nervously shoved a forkful of noodles into his mouth to avoid commenting back.

"You know you'd have to investigate this type of stuff as a cop, right?"Kagami motioned to the screen.

Aomine chewed his noodles. Since his mouth was full, he elbowed Kagami in the ribs.

"You can stay over if you don't want to walk home in the dark after this."

"Are you serious? I'm not that...scared."

"It's cool. Would you need to call your mum?"

"I don't need to call my mom!"

Kagami grinned. "I wasn't teasing. I was begin genuine. But if you put it that way..."

"Shut up!"

Kagami laughed at Aomine's expression. He seemed panicked already and the show had barely begun.

"They're stuck in the elevator now?"

"It seems so."

"Are they gonna be stuck in there the whole movie?"

"Christ, do you ask a lot of questions!"

"I'm just curious."

Aomine leaned forwards to help himself to a third helping from the pot. For one box there sure was a lot of food.

"Here."

Kagami put both their empty bowls on the table and grabbed Aomine's waist. He lifted the younger boy to sit between his legs easily and then brought the pot onto their laps.

"Just eat."

Aomine waited for his voice to return to protest, but he found his new seat oddly comfortable. Kagami angled him so that his back rested against his propped up leg and not against his back, so he wasn't embarrassed by resting against the older man's chest. Their feet rested against the table, which had been pulled closer.

"Erm, thanks." he found himself responding, and then immediately kicked himself. He had just somehow agreed to sitting here for the duration of the movie.

Kagami stabbed several noodles with his fork and ate around Aomine's shoulder. The blue haired boy found it impossible to concentrate on the movie for 80 minutes, even after the empty pot had been placed on the table. Somewhere towards the middle of the movie, between all the boring talking going on between the detective and the people scared in the elevator, Aomine found a sweetness calling to him from the darkness of his mind. He ducked his head down, careful not to touch Kagami.

The next thing Aomine felt was himself being pushed. He reached out instinctively and grasped whatever was before him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he called out.

"Whoa...calm down. I didn't realize you were still sleeping."

Aomine pushed away from Taiga and leaned his back against the armrest of the couch. The television was off, the horizon outside was black, and the table was being kicked away.

"What time is it?"

"It's just past ten."

"Oh." Aomine stretched his back. "Hey man, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"No problem. I can't believe how much you sleep."

"Satsuki says it's the growth spurs."

"I guess so." Kagami rose and took the dishes to the sink. Aomine heard the water running.

"Do you want any help?"

"Naw, I'll do it all tomorrow morning. Did you want to call your mom?"

"She knows where I am."

"Drink?"

"Soda?"

"Naw."

"I won't spill it again!"

"Coffee?"

"Sure. I can't sleep anyways."

Kagami snorted in the kitchen and returned shortly with two cups of coffee.

"You can't sleep." he mocked.

"Shut up." he sipped his coffee.

Kagami let himself fall into the couch. "You seemed comfortable."

Aomine choked on his coffee. "What?"

"You seemed comfortable. You just curled up against my chest. It was...warm. Reminded me of a cat. A really big cat."

"Yeah, well," Aomine sipped his coffee. "I was just really tired from all that walking."

"Yeah, sure."

"It was a lot of walking."

"And lifting."

"Well, yeah."

"Aomine-" Kagami began, his thoughts returning back to Aomine comments from several hours before. He noticed the boy tense up when he said his name. "What did you mean when you said-"

Aomine lowered his coffee cup and raised an eyebrow.

"When you said you didn't 'want to have to face the crowd if' you lost a game?"

Aomine's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then narrowed. He tilted his head as if not understanding.

"It's like," Kagami continued. "It's like you were considering losing to the people in the pro league. But that's not like you. That's not your style. You always say "the only one that can beat me is me." So why did you say that... 'if I lost a game?'"

Aomine tapped his fingertips against the cup. "So you picked up on that, eh?"

"I was just wondering..."

Aomine heaved a sigh. "It's not that I don't have faith in myself, Taiga." he began.

Kagami leaned in closer. He thought better of it and took a sip of his coffee to maintain his composure.

"It's just I don't trust a team where we're all paid to work together. Or a league where we get shut in for the rest of our lives to verse the same players. I don't play the game because some thirteen year old boys want their hometown to win. Or because I'm made out to be some sort of hero. Throwing a ball around, yeah, sure, it's fun. But that's not a hero. That doesn't change anything."

Kagami shook his head slowly, trying to absorb what he was being told. "Does this go back to the cop thing?"

Aomine lowered his head. "Yeah, a bit I guess."

"Why are you so obsessed with the police?"

"I don't know. It's just...super interesting. Everyone has their thing in life. Mine's guns and cars."

"You don't look like a guns and cars type of guy."

"Really?"

"Well, you don't look much like a guitar and balls kind of guy either." Kagami joked.

"Well, was that all you were wondering? It must've been on your mind for some time to have asked that now."

"Yeah, a bit." Kagami threw his words back at him.

An electricity seemed to buzz in the air around them. A silent hung that neither man knew how to break. Both of them sipped their coffees while looking at other sides of the room.

Aomine placed his empty cup on the table and regretted drinking his coffee so fast. It gave him jitters and chased away his drowsiness, but at the same time he had nothing left to do except stare at the nudity of his friend. Kagami, he could tell, had grown slightly chilled since he had awoken. Aomine felt he could take his eyes off Kagami's hardened nipples. He found himself sweeping his tongue over his top teeth as he gazed at them. Catching himself openly lusting, he raised his eyes away from his friend's cleavage.

Kagami caught Aomine staring and kindly averted his eyes. He had been watching the blue-haired boy all evening, but the sexual tension had steadily grown thicker in the air as time wore on, and he was positive he was no longer making it up in his head. He downed his coffee in a large gulp and slammed the cup down with a little more force than necessary onto the table top. He realized as the cup resonated against the table that his hand was shaking slightly.

"Ah, fuck it." he heard Aomine whisper.

He turned to face Aomine, completely surprised by the harsh tone of his voice. His words were cut off by soft flesh pressing against his lips and his blood began boiling in an instant.

Kagami wound his arms around Aomine's neck, letting his eyes close softly. Aomine was so warm and cold, soft and hard at the same time. He moaned in pleasure, audibly giving Aomine a positive reaction about his decision.

Aomine's hands gripped Kagami's waist, his long fingers wrapping around to his back. He pressed himself closer to the red-head, moving forward without breaking their kiss.

Kagami parted his lips and sighed, his warm breath entering Aomine's mouth.

Aomine gasped in pleasure and the pair broke apart, both blushing and licking their lips. Kagami turned away and touched his fingers to his lips.

"How long were you wanting to do that?" Kagami asked, breaking the silence first. He was fevered from their spontaneous kiss and felt light-headed from the sudden exhilarating moment.

"A while." Aomine panted. "I can't be quite sure how long to be honest."

"You light me on fire." Kagami whispered, turning to lean into Aomine for another kiss.

The bluenette was waiting. He was leaning against the back of the couch, his long legs stretched out before him, spread to emphasize the large bulge that was at the crotch of his pants.

Kagami stared at the man's pants and then at his lips. He licked his lips again and stared back at Aomine's crotch. The younger boy got a devilishly look in his eyes as he followed the red-head's stare.

"You wanna taste something else?" he teased.

His voice was low and husky. Hearing his voice alone was enough to throw all rational thinking out of Kagami's mind. The red-head found himself sinking onto his knees on his floor, between the dark-haired boy's legs. He was nodding, licking his lips; clearly not a stranger to pleasing a man. They were alone – for once – with no chance of anyone walking in on them. Clearly Aomine hadn't been thinking to get so far so fast, but he didn't seem opposed to becoming intimate with Kagami this soon.

Aomine lifted his bottom and slipped the sweatpants down his thighs. He sat bare-bottomed on the couch and stepped one leg out of his trousers. He spread his legs again, letting his erection stand alone at the center of his hips.

Kagami couldn't take his eyes off of the younger boy's manhood. He sucked back some saliva, preventing himself from swallowing to collect some lubricant in his mouth and ran through some ideas on how to please him orally in his mind. He looked up with dark eyes at the navy-haired man; Aomine looked down at him with lust-filled eyes. Kagami blushed under the gaze of the Miracle, before parting his soft pink lips and placing the man's shaft in his mouth.

Aomine moaned at the sudden warmth on his erection and his hand jumped to Kagami's hair. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Taiga didn't need any more prompting. He lowered his head, sliding Aomine deeper into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of the man, the Miracle, who sat moaning softly under him. He reached up and grasped one of Aomine's thighs, digging his fingertips into his flesh and dragging. Aomine lifted his pelvis, responding to his touch, and pushing his erection deeper in Taiga's mouth.

Taiga sucked, sheathing his teeth and hollowing his cheeks. He dragged his lips across Aomine's member, growing excited as he heard Aomine moan him name.

He reached down and rubbed himself through the fabric of his own sweatpants. Aomine twitch in his mouth, and very gently ran the tip of his teeth along his erection. Aomine jumped at the change in contact and kicked Kagami in the shoulder, sending him flying backwards.

"Wha-?"

The redhead rolled backwards and landed hard on his ass.

"What was that-?"

But the bluenette was already before him. Seizing the opportunity, he lunged forwards, wrapping an arm around Taiga's neck and pressing their lips together. He plunge his tongue inside, exploring upwards and stroking Taiga's slick tongue with his own.

Kagami's fingers wound through Daiki's short navy hair, his breath coming in gasps. He closed his lips around Aomine's tongue, sucking it from base to tip and then licking back down it.

Aomine moaned and reached down, thrusting a hand beneath the red-head's waistband and wrapping his long fingers around his shaft. He moved his hand, stroking his length, and then rubbed his thumb roughly over the head.

Kagami gasped, the rough foreplay exciting him. He hadn't been so roughly handled before.

Aomine wrapped his arm around Taiga's waist and tugged gently. He released his member and pulled at his waistband, tugging the man's pants down.

Kagami leaned forwards, one arm holding himself up from the floor and the other wrapped around Aomine. He could smell the coffee on the blue-haired boy's warm breath. He could see the heavy clouds of lust that covered his bright eyes.

Aomine licked his lips and pressed their lips together. He was nervous. He hadn't anticipated to get so close to Kagami so fast. But he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. It wasn't just about getting it off, since Kagami had aroused him, but he felt a faint hope for something more from the boy that pushed his limits.

A spark rushed between the boys as they cuddled on the floor. Aomine teased Kagami, dipping two fingers his mouth before he reached down to play with Kagami's entrance. The redhead moaned, reaching out to stroke Aomine's length.

The two shuddered at the other's contact, feeling pure pleasure rushing through their bodies. Within moments, the two had become one, entering a state in which the world melted away. Aomine moved cradle Kagami beneath him, and Kagami followed to move with Aomine. Breathing heavy, their sweat mixing together, the two men kissed and created bridges of saliva when their lips pulled away. Aomine held Kagami with one arm, his other hand busy with the man's erection, keeping pace with his own rhythm.

Kagami curled upwards, just enough to lick the Aomine's nipple. The younger boy playfully grabbed a handful of his partner's hair and gently tugged in return. They both moaned, feeling their excitement reaching a peak. Aomine held himself against Kagami, pressing their chests together as he released. Kagami found relief shortly after, his own seed landing on Aomine's stomach.

The air was heavy with the smell of sexual release. The two men lay panting, curled around each other. Aomine was the first to move, gently untangling himself from the exhausted redhead.

"That was..."

Aomine stopped moving, sitting up on his knees between Kagami's legs. He waited in silence for Kagami to continue speaking.

"That was...nice."

The redhead blushed.

Aomine leaned down and pressed his lips to Kagami's.

"Yeah," he whispered, seductively. "It was indeed."

He stood up, extending a hand down to Kagami.

"Well," Kagami reached up and took his hand. "I guess my light just got a little brighter."


End file.
